1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a microwave accessory, and more particularly to a microwave anti-heat supporter for use in a microwave oven which is capable of providing uniform heat transfers to a food product supported on the microwave anti-heat supporter.
2. Description of Related Arts
Microwave ovens have been widely utilized for rapid heating of food. The basic principle of a conventional microwave oven is that the microwave often is arranged to generate controlled microwave radiation within a cooking compartment so as to heat up water molecules in the cooking compartment. A typical application of the microwave oven is that the user may put a piece of food on a container which is put in the cooking compartment. The user may then turn on the microwave oven for a specified period of time. The microwave generated within the cooking compartment will heat up the water molecules contained in the food and the water molecules will then heat up the entire piece of food in the cooking compartment.
A major problem for the conventional microwave oven's application is that it is difficult to achieve uniform heating within the cooking compartment. More specifically, since the food is often put into a container, a bottom surface of the food is always in contact with the corresponding surface of the container. As a result, the extent to which the bottom surface is exposed to microwave is less than that of the remaining part of the food. As a result, the food cannot be uniformly heated and there would have some portions having higher temperature than others.
As an attempt to overcome this problem, one may try to heat the food for a prolonged period of time with a view to achieve an acceptably high temperature for the lower portion of the food. While this may mitigate the problem of insufficient cooking at certain portions of the food, but this practice also causes other portions of that food to be overcooked.